Tardes NegrasEl final
by sophye potter
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Tiziano Ferro. Narra la batalla final de como Harry derrota a Voldemort aunque el.....algo triste, pero con un bello final. leelo y dejame un review.


REGRESE................  
  
¡Hola! Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a Tiziano Ferro y Tiziano Ferro ME PERTENECE A MI. Él todavía no lo sabe, pero muy pronto................  
  
espero que les guste es algo sobre la batalla final y la vida que sigue después de ella.  
  
Tierno Harry-Ginny.  
  
¿CÓMO DECIRTE ADIOS?  
  
TARDES NEGRAS.  
  
El cielo lluvioso proyectaba sombras al mezclarse con los reflejos provenientes de los callejones, la luz escasa casi nula, lograba que algunos de los más despreciables delincuentes del mundo mágico se ocultaran entre las sombras, mientras cerca suyo como si se tratara de otro mundo la más cruel y sangrienta batalla se llevaba a cabo, decenas de cuerpos yacían en el suelo sin que alma alguna los apartara del paso, y era comprensible el distraerse un solo momento podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.  
  
Una joven chica de no más de veinte años sostenía una feroz lucha con un mortifago al que segundos antes despojara de su horrorosa capucha, para descubrir bajo ella un rostro demacrado y con sonrisa cruel, sabia quien era, y sabia que la lucha seria a muerte y no estaba dispuesta a perder, no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar su futuro, ese futuro que siempre había anhelado.  
  
Una lluvia de chispas verdes escapo de la vara de su oponente de la que logro escapar por milímetros arremetiendo con un hechizo que el mortifago apenas esquivo, un nuevo ataque hizo que su hombro comenzara a sangrar, rodó sobre un montón de basura y cayo a los pies de un cuerpo, miro con horror que se trataba de uno de los chicos Creevey, contuvo un gemido y miro a su oponente que se acercaba, en su horrible sonrisa sus dientes amarillos relucían entre los labios descarnados y sus ojos reflejaban locura, toda la que puede albergar un alma sin esperanzas.  
  
Tomo con decisión su varita. –desvanescus.  
  
Lo dijo apenas con un susurro pero el hechizo fue suficiente, el cuerpo del mortifago cayo con un ruido sordo de bruces sobre uno de los charcos y quedando apenas a centímetros de la chica que lo miraba horrorizada.  
  
Los relámpagos surcaban el firmamento haciendo apreciar la desolación y muerte que reinaban en el lugar, fue uno de esos relámpagos lo que le dio la idea de donde se encontraban, vio que la calle antes llena de establecimientos y gente sonriente ahora albergaba una lucha feroz, se puso de pie, justo a tiempo pues una mujer vieja y desgarbada se lanzaba en su ataque, con un rápido movimiento de varita la dejo atada y sin sentido, después de todo ella no era una asesina. Miro por un momento a su alrededor varias personas mas luchaban y solo se veían los chorros de chispas surgir entre la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Camino, luchando y resguardándose de los ataques, conforme avanzaba veía mas cuerpos, rogaba que ninguno fuera "el suyo". Una chica rubia y enorme se planto frente a ella solo un segundo después de que sus ojos lo vieran en el centro del pueblo, era él y su cuerpo parecía refulgir en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía que una extraña luz blanca cubría todo su ser haciéndolo lucir como una visión de esperanza, y luchaba, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era el niño que vivió peleando contra el señor tenebroso que lucia imponente y cruel, mucho mas de lo que nunca se pudo imaginar.  
  
Un chorro de chispas le paso rozando la cabeza logrando que de su sien sangrara, y haciéndola perder por un segundo la visión, empuño su varita, las fuerzas la abandonaban y el hombro no paraba de sangrar, pero saco fuerzas del corazón y después de varios minutos de cruel y agotante batalla la enorme mujer cayo de espaldas ensartándose un anuncio publicitario que le arranco de una vez la mitad del cuerpo haciéndola lucir como un cuadro grotesco y cruel.  
  
La chica volteo el rostro al instante que un nuevo relámpago cruzaba el cielo haciendo refulgir su cabello rojo completamente pegado a la cara y lleno de sangre y lodo.  
  
Miro nuevamente al centro de la plaza, parecía que el tiempo se detenía en aquel punto, solo se podía ver a los dos seres envueltos en un haz de luz que se tornaba de momentos blanco y giraba vertiginosamente cambiándolo a verde y rojo.  
  
Harry Potter era el único que podía vencerlo y ahora sabia porque, al mirar a su alrededor observo los cuerpos de la gente que diera su vida por un futuro y que confiaba en que la ultima esperanza era él, el hombre al que amaba y por el que sin dudarlo un solo instante daría la vida.  
  
Un sonido atronado la hizo clavar la vista en el chico de ojos verdes, un enorme torbellino se había formado a su alrededor y Harry se veía en el centro apuntando directamente al pecho de Voldemort en el lugar en que debiera estar su corazón, un chorro de luz blanca envolvió al ser causante de tanta destrucción y dolor, sus rasgos desfigurados por la rapidez de los giros y los gritos que profería se iban disolviendo de a poco entre la luz y el viento, en el ultimo instante su varita hizo contacto con la cicatriz del chico causándole el mas terrible dolor, pero lo soporto porque había visto tan cerca la mirada de Virginia Weasley y sabia que pasara lo que pasara lucharía por ella, por su felicidad.  
  
La luz blanca desapareció llevándose con ella todo rastro del ser que alguna vez se llamara Tom Riddley, Lord Voldemort, un hombre corrompido por el poder y la ambición y que solo el amor más puro y noble pudo destruir.  
  
Ginny miraba como hipnotizada los acontecimientos que ante ella sucedían, vio desaparecer la blanca luz e instantes después como en cámara lenta vio como Harry caía de rodillas y se desplomaba en el frió y mojado suelo.  
  
Corrió hasta él sin que nadie se lo impidiera, parecía que la confusión y el caos reinaban, ya nadie luchaba, los mortifagos que aun quedaban miraba horrorizados como el señor tenebroso desaparecía para siempre dejando tras de sí ruina y destrucción.  
  
Ginny corría, parecía que nunca iba a llegar, lloraba y nisiquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo hacia, todo su ser se concentraba en el chico que yacía a solo unos metros de ella.  
  
Se acerco con temor y observo que Harry aun respiraba, aunque con dificultad, coloco la cabeza en su regazo mirándolo con dulzura y dolor.  
  
-Harry.  
  
El chico abrió los ojos los hermosos ojos verdes que siempre había amado y la miro, sonrió con dulzura al reconocer a la persona a su lado.  
  
-Gin.......Ginny. Casi no podía hablar, parecía que cada palabra le causaba un gran sufrimiento, pero aun así continuo.  
  
-Lo.......lo logramos.........¿verdad?  
  
-si, así es, lo logramos.....se ha ido para siempre.....ahora nosotros....  
  
-Ginny........quiero que seas feliz.......no te rindas.........no....  
  
-No Harry, vas a estar bien, tranquilízate, no te esfuerces, ya vienen los medimagos y......  
  
-no Ginny...........yo .......se......lo......sé  
  
Las lagrimas nublaban los ojos de la pelirroja pero en sus labios una vacilante sonrisa se asomaba, intentaba darle valor, aunque notaba que su túnica se empapaba a cada segundo con la sangre del chico.  
  
-yo......te.......yo...  
  
-tranquilo Harry ya vienen......un gemido escapo de su garganta y aun que quiso ocultarlo no lo consiguió.  
  
-esta bien pequeña..........después de todo lo logramos.......no llores. El chico miraba con dulzura a la mujer que le infundiera valor y que le había enseñado a amar y a sentirse amado y por la que no dudo nunca en arriesgar su vida, Ginny Weasley la mujer a la que más amara en su vida.  
  
Sonrió débilmente y con dificultad alzo la mano hasta que la poso en la mejilla de la chica limpiando las lagrimas que bañaba su rostro.  
  
-te amo Ginny..........nunca lo dudes........yo........  
  
La chica lo miraba entregándole el corazón.  
  
-Te amo yo también ¿lo sabes?  
  
-si.......lo sé.  
  
-Ginny...........el chico acerco el rostro de la pelirroja y la beso suavemente, murmuro por ultima vez un te amo y se desvaneció en brazos de la chica, que no comprendía el que no pudiera acompañarlo.  
  
-Harry...........Harry, respóndeme, por favor, no me dejes...........no te vayas, Harry..........te amo.............por favor............Harry.  
  
Estaba calada hasta los huesos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero en su regazo seguía posado el rostro de Harry, y ella aun lo abrazaba inclinada sobre su cuerpo.  
  
-Harry, no te vayas........los sollozos no cesaban a pesar del tiempo, no sabia cuanto había transcurrido..........no le importaba, era todo tan sombrío, tan negro.  
  
-Ginny, ya todo termino, tranquila. Esa voz la saco del mundo de tinieblas en el que cayera  
  
-ven, tranquila. Era Ron Weasley, su hermano y la única persona de su familia que había visto en cerca de una semana, desde que comenzara la ultima batalla.  
  
Levanto la vista, las lagrimas de sus ojos se fundieron con las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo, lo vio frente a ella, tenia la túnica rasgada y un feo corte en la mejilla sangraba, la veía con dolor, pero a la vez con alivio, era a la única Weasley que habían visto en días.  
  
Ron se inclino hasta abrazar a su hermana aunque esta no soltó a Harry ni un segundo, parecía que era su único nexo con la vida.  
  
Un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron hasta donde se encontraban, parecían fantasmas pues sus pies apenas se posaban el suelo y parecía que la lluvia no los tocaban. Con toda la delicadeza que fue posible apartaron a la pelirroja del cuerpo del joven Potter que lucia sereno y se podía incluso decir feliz, pues el ultimo pensamiento fue para la mujer que amaba y su ultima mirada fue también para ella.  
  
La loche paso dando lugar día nublado, frió y gris, poco a poco la noticia se esparcía en el mundo mágico, Hogsmeade ahora era el punto de reunión de infinidad de magos y brujas que buscaban con desesperación y esperanzas algún familiar o persona conocida entre los cientos de heridos o entre los cuerpos de los caídos.  
  
Ginny yacía en la cama de uno de los improvisados hospitales establecidos en Gringots, dormía gracias a una poción, y aunque aseguraban los medimagos que no podía soñar nada de cuando en cuando alguna lagrima escapaba de sus párpados cerrados.  
  
Ron por su parte buscaba a su familia y amigos, no había dormido en muchos días y las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo hacían lucir mas demacrado y débil.  
  
Las calles poco a poco iban recobrando su aspecto normal los cuerpos eran retirados y los heridos auxiliados, caminaba, mirando sin percatarse apenas de nada.  
  
-Ron....Una voz conocida por fin de entre la gente que ayudaba a los heridos una cabellera castaña sobresalía y comenzaba a correr hacia él abrazándose a su cuerpo y dejando escapar las lagrimas, mezcla de felicidad y dolor.  
  
-Hermione. Susurro al oído de la chica mientras la estrechaba mas fuerte. Se separo un poco y sin contemplaciones deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la chica, al que esta correspondió con igual dulzura  
  
-lo logro ¿verdad?  
  
-si Hermione, lo hizo............lo hizo por nosotros.  
  
-¿Dónde esta?...........¿y Ginny?  
  
-ella esta durmiendo.............destrozada.  
  
-¿lo vio?  
  
-si,........... murió en sus brazos.  
  
La castaña escondió el rostro en el pecho del chico mientras sollozaba débilmente.  
  
-¿Cuándo será...? ........¿como?  
  
-Hoy, por la tarde, no se como, pero eso se estableció.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?  
  
-no, Dumbledore murió, junto con Tonks, Mundugus, Dedalus y Snape.  
  
-¿y la profesora McGonogall?  
  
-esta bien, ayuda todo lo que puede pero..........  
  
El chico abrazo nuevamente el cuerpo de la castaña, tenia preguntar, pero todo era mejor que la incertidumbre.........-Hermione ¿mis padres estan.....?  
  
-no.........no Ron, ellos estan bien, heridos, pero fuera de peligro, ven.....  
  
se encaminaron hasta las tres escobas, en donde auxiliaban a los heridos de menor gravedad, ahí se encontraban Molly y Arthur Weasley, Fred y George estaban atendidos en San mungo, Charlie estaba bien, Percy había muerto dos semanas atrás y Bill continuaba desaparecido.  
  
La tarde paso trayendo a su paso lluvia haciendo la tarde aun más fría y negra.  
  
En los jardines de Hogwarts el lugar en que Harry Potter fue feliz por vez primera se llevaba a cabo una dolorosa y emotiva despedida, mucha gente, amigos y algunos desconocidos agradecidos se reunieron para dar el ultimo adiós al joven que les había brindado una nueva oportunidad.  
  
Ginny escuchaba de pie las palabras pronunciadas por Minerva McGonogall, pero no las entendía todo era tan confuso......tan irreal. Miro hacia la cripta en la que descansaría el cuerpo de Harry  
  
Parecía que el cielo se unía al dolor de su perdida, pues comenzó a llover mas fuerte sin que nadie se moviera de su sitio, ya a solas se despidió del hombre que amara murmurando un solitario "te amo" que el viento se llevo guardándolo para siempre en su memoria.  
  
******************************** ********************************  
  
-Ginny ¿me escuchas?  
  
-¿he? .....si......continua  
  
-pues bien te decía....................  
  
la chica miraba por la ventana, comenzaba a llover nuevamente, conforme pasaban los días el clima enfriaba y llovía cada vez con mas frecuencia, le dolía el que el tiempo estuviera así, le hacia recordar el día en que.............en que perdiera a Harry.  
  
Miro por la ventana, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aunque le costaba trabajo el aceptar que ya hubiese pasado un mes, y aun despertaba esperando verse reflejada en los ojos verdes de Harry, aun seguía esperando.  
  
***************************  
  
Y volverán los ángeles, al despertarse con tu café  
Pasara distraída la noticia de nosotros.  
  
***************************  
  
-toma, como te gusta, con un poco de vainilla.  
  
La chica miro la taza que le extendía su asistente Madeline, café caliente, la tomo y la miro por unos segundos, sabia que era increíblemente estúpido el que una taza de café le recordara a Harry, pero es que así era y no podía evitarlo,  
  
-Gracias, murmuro unos segundos antes de que la chica saliera de la oficina, y justo a tiempo pues de los ojos de Ginny se deslizaban un par de lagrimas que no hacia esfuerzo alguno por detener, tomo un sorbo y observo por la ventana, justamente un mes desde ese día.  
  
************************  
  
Y dicen que me servirá, lo que no mata fuerza te da  
Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV  
Por la radio el teléfono resonara tu adiós  
  
************************  
  
Paso el resto de la tarde trabajando, tratando de sacar de su memoria el recuerdo de aquella tarde, aunque dentro en su corazón quería conservar para siempre ese recuerdo, pues estaba él, su imagen su voz...............  
  
Regreso a su casa empapada, en la cocina la familia estaba reunida Bill había regresado la semana anterior, después de un mes combatiendo a la ultima fuerza de los mortifagos, y por fin los habían derrotado.  
  
La recibieron lo mas contentos que pudieron que no era mucho, la chica sabia que estaban preocupados, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, subió a su habitación, le costaba estar con la gente, le parecía inútil que trataran de darle ánimos cuando ellos mismos se sentían tristes.  
  
Se dejo caer en la cama y encendió el televisor, el ultimo regalo que Harry le hiciera, observaba la pantalla hechizada, sin que le importara realmente lo que había, noticiario, anuncios.........fue cayendo en un intranquilo sueño en el que veía a Harry y corría hacia él pero para su desesperación y dolor mientras mas corría mas se alejaba del chico.  
  
-Ginny. Molly Weasley le hablaba dulcemente había entrado unos segundos antes a la habitación seguida por Hermione, pero al encontrarla dormida no quisieron perturbar su sueño y salieron al pasillo mientras continuaban su conversación.  
  
-¿cómo esta?  
  
-sobrevive, le cuesta mucho, pero lo intenta  
  
-ellos dos.....se amaban...... ¿lo sabia? ¿verdad?  
  
-si.............. y eso es lo mas duro para ella, saber que lo amaba y que no pudo hacer nada por ayudarlo.  
  
Hermione tomo del brazo a Molly Weasley en señal de apoyo y le sonrió confiada.  
  
-Lo superara, ya lo vera, Ginny es muy fuerte y valiente.................lo lograra.  
  
La mujer sonrió mientras las lagrimas bañaban su rostro. No soportaba ver así a ninguno de sus hijos, mucho menos a Ginny quien siempre fuera su apoyo, ya había Perdido a Percy y no creía soportar una perdida mas.  
  
Ginny continuaba dormida, pero como casi todas las noches gruesas lagrimas escapaban de párpados, seguía corriendo hacia Harry, en un instante lo alcanzo y se abrazo a él.  
  
-Harry. Miro el rostro amado a pocos centímetros del suyo y poniéndose de puntillas beso sus labios.  
  
-Ginny, el chico sonreía, y la abrazaba tiernamente.  
  
-No me dejes Harry, no mas. Por favor, lloraba en sueños y aunque no lo supiera esas mismas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, llegando hasta la almohada ya húmeda.  
  
-Nunca te dejare preciosa, siempre en cada gota de lluvia, en cada estrella, en cada sonrisa estaré contigo, cuando me recuerdes y cuando me necesites me encontraras, no lo olvides siempre estaré junto a ti amándote.  
  
Ginny se revolvió en sueños, mientras besaba nuevamente los labios del chico y lo miraba alejarse, hasta perderse en medio de una luz blanca y brillante.  
  
Despertó serena y un poco mas animada, no recordaba lo que había soñado, pero le ayudo.....talvez fuera el descanso, pero se sentía mejor.  
  
Solo recordaba la voz de Harry diciéndole te amo, talvez había sido el sonido de la tv, o algún recuerdo, no lo sabia, pero no sentía necesidad de averiguarlo.  
  
************************  
  
De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo  
  
Ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá  
Quedarte puedes, porque la vida duele  
Duele demasiado aquí sin ti.  
  
************************  
  
Ginny se dirigía a su oficina, un tímido sol se aventuraba a salir entre las nubes negras, miro al cielo y vio el arco iris, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que apreciara un fenómeno tan bello, sonrió, después de todo Harry les dio esperanzas a todo el mundo Muggle y Mágico y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que le brindara, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que daría todo por que el estuviera vivo, siempre viviría en su corazón, siempre estaría con ella, pero le dolía no verlo, le dolía demasiado el no escucharlo, no poder abrazarlo, el no estar junto a él.  
  
************************  
  
Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas  
Y me distrae la publicidad  
  
Entre horarios y el trafico trabajo y pienso en ti  
  
Entre puerta y teléfono tu foto me hablara.  
  
************************  
  
La tarde caía después de un ajetreado día de trabajo, Ginny se dirigía nuevamente a la madriguera, se aparecería como era costumbre, solo cinco minutos y estaría nuevamente en casa de sus padres, se sentía incomoda, pues solo dos semanas antes de que Harry.......habían pensado mudarse juntos y aun conservaba el espacioso piso, solo que no sabia como decírselo a sus padres, pero necesitaba hacer algunos cambios en su vida, necesitaba encontrar la forma de seguir viviendo  
  
-¡Hola familia! Regrese.  
  
Parecía que hasta un segundo antes de que la chica entrara en la habitación se llevaba a cabo una discusión o algo parecido y al instante que ella entro todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-n...nada......¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?  
  
Fred miraba a su hermana sintiéndose culpable, mentía muy mal.  
  
-porque me miras así, además que se quedaron callados cuando entre, pero sobre todo porque no quieres enseñarme ese papel que escondes tras tu espalda.  
  
Dijo la chica que apenas podía disimular su malestar al ver que todos trataban de fingir que nada ocurría.  
  
-bien, pero luego no digas.............Ginny tomo el papel y observo el rostro de Harry sonriendo desde la portada, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, "el verdadero amor de Harry Potter" volteo a ver los rostros de su familia, había mezcla de orgullo y dolor en ellos, se sentó y comenzó a leer, sintiendo las miradas clavadas sobre ella. Termino de leer con los ojos empañados en lagrimas, no sabia quien había contado la historia, pero era tan real...........tan bella.  
  
-Ginny cariño. Molly Weasley se acerco a abrazar a su hija, con todo el amor de madre.  
  
-no sabíamos que.......que se fueran a ...........a casar.  
  
Ginny solo sonrió débilmente , cierto no se los había dicho, todo seria una sorpresa..........  
  
-creo que me iré a descansar, buenas noches.  
  
************************  
  
De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo  
Ni espacio y nadie nunca entenderá  
Quedarte puedes, porque la vida duele  
Duele demasiado aquí sin ti.  
  
************************  
  
Ginny se puso de pie, demasiado rápido, sintió un vuelco en el estomago y la habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor, se tomo del brazo de Charlie que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.  
  
-¿estas bien?  
  
-si, claro, no te preocupes, solo necesito descansar.  
  
Subió a su habitación llena de emociones contradictorias, le había encantado el articulo, pero no tenia con quien compartirlo, estaba sola, si solo pudiera hablar con él, si tan solo.......  
  
Había pasado una semana desde el articulo en el diario, mucha gente le seguía preguntando lo mismo, y no lo sabían, pero le hacían daño recordándole que ya no estaban mas juntos. * * * ******************  
  
-Ginny ¿te sientes bien? Madeline se encontraba a un costado del escritorio de su jefa, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba completamente pálida.  
  
-si........yo solo.....  
  
-no, claro que no estas bien, vamos te llevare a san mungo  
  
-no Madeline, no es necesario  
  
-lo siento, pero no puedo obedecerte, vamos a san mugo ahora mismo.  
  
************ ************ ************ ************  
  
-Doctor, ouch ¿no tendrá alguna poción contra el dolor? hayyyyy  
  
Ginny Weasley se encontraba en trabajo de parto, habían pasado siete meses desde que Madeline le obligara a ir a san Mungo, y ahora estaba nuevamente en ese lugar, en poco tiempo tendría en brazos a su bebé, ya quería abrazarlo, besarlo. Su familia al principio se habia sorprendido, aunque después se puso muy feliz y ahora esperaba con igual impaciencia conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia.  
  
-no se preocupe querida, con esta poción no sentirá dolor. Le dijo una enfermera algo mayor mientras le hacia beber de un frasquito transparente.  
  
Ginny se sintió adormilada al instante y comenzó a caer en un extraño sopor sumiéndose en la inconciencia en unos pocos segundos.  
  
No se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba en la sala del hospital.........absolutamente nada, solo veía sombras a su alrededor y escuchaba voces lejanas, pero las conocía........sabia a quien pertenecía.  
  
-no reacciona doctor, es extraño, no hay nada malo, solo que no despierta  
  
-los signos bajan............... rápido una poción revitalizante.  
  
-el bebé ¿como esta.?  
  
-el bebé esta bien pero su madre.....si no logramos que reaccione ya ........la perderemos  
  
-se nos va doctor.............se nos va.....  
  
************************  
  
y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el  
y he limado tu ausencia, solo junto a mis brazos  
  
************************  
  
La sala se iba llenando de una luz blanca casi segadora y las voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca. Ginny se encontraba de pie en una amplia habitación, mientras observaba como varias siluetas avanzaban hasta quedar separadas solo por un par de metros  
  
-Ginny. Escucho su voz, aunque no era necesario pues ya sabia de quien se trataba  
  
-Harry ¿dónde estas? No puedo verte  
  
Escucho algunos ruidos, pero no podía precisar si se trataba de pasos, una figura se fue haciendo mas nítida a cada momento, tomando la forma tan anhelada de Harry, se notaba sereno y cuando le hablo lo hizo con voz seria y tranquila.  
  
-Ginny. Apenas hubo dicho esto la chica se arrojo a sus brazos, estrechándose lo mas fuerte que pudo, mientras las sombras a su alrededor se hacían mas nítidas, mostrando varias personas conocidas como Dumbledore, Snape y Percy, que le sonreían apaciblemente y otras que solo habia visto en fotografía, como Lily Evans y James Potter, que la miraban benévolamente y se sonreían, mientras se mantenían aun a prudente distancia.  
  
-Harry, te extrañe tanto........tanto.  
  
-Lo se preciosa, pero aun no es tiempo de que estemos juntos nosotros............pero la chica lo interrumpió  
  
-No, Harry, no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti, no podría vivir sin ti, todo es tan frió, tan negro, me haces falta.........no puedo vivir así......duele estar sin ti.  
  
-lo se, pero es necesario, yo también te amo, y anhelo el momento en que estemos juntos para siempre.........pero aun no ha llegado  
  
-¿por qué? ¿qué es lo que no lo impide? La chica sabia muy bien la respuesta, ella misma se sentía confundida, deseaba estar con su bebé pero no quería separarse de Harry nuevamente, quería que estuvieran juntos los tres, como siempre debió haber sido, como siempre desearon, sabia que no era posible pero se aferraba a la esperanza.  
  
Miro los ojos verdes del chico y sintió como el dolor de su corazón se fundía con tan solo una mirada, siempre habia sido así.  
  
-debes cuidarlo ¿ lo sabes?  
  
-si, lo se, pero no quiero sepárame de ti, no otra vez  
  
-ni yo quiero, pero él te necesita, piensa que es parte de nosotros, cuando lo beses a él me estarás besando a mi, cuando lo abraces yo lo sentiré, porque el amor no conoce fronteras, nuestro amor es tan puro que segura vivo en nuestro hijo mucho tiempo después de que nosotros nos hayamos fundido en el tiempo y las estrellas.  
  
-yo estaré contigo todos los días, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, siempre podrás hablar conmigo, nunca estaré ausente, porque vivo en tu corazón, así como tu vives en el mío.  
  
************************  
  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres yo mas estaré ahí  
  
************************  
  
La habitación comenzó a girar y las figuras que acompañaban al joven comenzaron a perderse en la lejanía mientras la chica aun sostenía la mano de Harry.  
  
-te amo, dile a nuestro hijo cuanto te ame y cuanto lo amo a él.  
  
La chica lo miro por ultima vez con los ojos brillantes de emoción mientras se miraba en los ojos del chico . y lo veía desaparecer entre luces multicolores.  
  
-tenemos signos doctor, la paciente se reestablece, rápidamente  
  
-su estado es normal, todo esta bien.  
  
Después de un par de minutos en que la sala se convirtió en un caos por fin la chica despertaba, no se explicaban lo que habia sucedido, pero estaban sumamente agradecidos de que la pelirroja reaccionara.  
  
-mi bebé.............  
  
-aquí esta señora.  
  
La enfermera puso en sus brazos un pequeño bultito, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero las facciones eran tan parecidas a Harry, tenia ya una mata de cabello negro y lloraba reclamando el calor de su madre.  
  
La pelirroja lo tomo en sus brazos y al instante el bebé se calmo, mientras la chica lo abrazaba, recordando las palabras del hombre que amaba.  
  
************************  
  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres ya mas estaré allí  
yo mas estaré aquí, aquí, aquí lo juro.  
  
************************  
  
-Harry, vamos entra a la casa.  
  
-voy mami.  
  
La pelirroja veía como un pequeño de aproximadamente cuatro años jugaba en el jardín con un enorme perro negro, mientras la lluvia caía, las tardes grises ya no eran tristes, ahora miraba el cielo y daba gracias por poder ver a su hijo, aun recordaba las palabras de Harry, y era cierto, cada vez que abrazaba a su pequeño sabia que de una forma u otra abrazaba al hombre con en que algún día se reuniría, y esto la llenaba de esperanzas.  
  
-mami, hocicos me tiro, y yo lo moje.  
  
El aire soplo llevando el susurro de un "te amo" hasta los oídos de Ginny Weasley que descubrió en el viento la voz de Harry Potter, el hombre que brindara esperanza al mundo.  
  
-hay amor, murmuro la joven mujer mientras atrapaba al niño en un abrazo con una mullida toalla y comenzaba a secarlo, lo miro, el cabello negro y revuelto, los ojos verdes brillantes y una expresión completa de inocencia. era igual a Harry salvo por una cosa, no habia en su frente ninguna cicatriz.  
  
¡¡HOLA!! Otra vez yo, si estas leyendo esto es porque terminaste el fic. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! Si te gusto dejame un review, si no te gusto dejame dos.  
  
Y nuevamente mil gracias por leer. 


End file.
